


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Sanscest - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, m-preg, snuggles, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red is scared about having kids and has a mental breakdown, but Classic comforts him and promises to help him through everything.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Undertale!

"hhhh... hhhhhh... classic..." Red was hyperventilating, skull buried into his pillow. He was shaking like he never did before. His bump was growing every week and it scared him half to death. One time he heard Papyrus wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of labor and Red woke up too, worrying about his boyfriend's brother. Everything was happening so fast, and these thoughts made him so aware of pain that he felt small cramps building up inside of him. His legs were shaking hard like he was actually in labor.

 _"calm down red, just breathe. it'll pass... it's just anxiety, it's got nothing on ya."_ A voice was heard through the doorway. It was Red's boyfriend, Classic. He laid down on the bed next to him, resting his hand on Red's belly. One of Red's hands strayed from the pillow to slap Classic's. "please... just leave me alone..." Red started to sweat. "ohh god it hurts..." Classic nuzzled up next to him and rubbed his cheek from under the pillow. "if you need some alone time, i'll give it to ya. but i'm always here to talk."

Before Classic could get up, Red threw his pillow off of his face and grasped Classic's hand, a taut grip securing him to the bed. "please don't leave me..." Red whimpered. Red closed his eyes, rolling over to his side, other hand swiftly grabbing Classic's wrist. He started to sob, and Classic started rubbing Red's head.

"don't worry babe... it'll be alright... when the day does come, me, papyrus, edge, paige... all of us will help you." Red looked up at Classic, eye sockets filled with desperation. "but... boss hates me... he beat me up just for getting pregnant..." Classic shook his head. "i bet he's really happy for you. he really does care about you. if he's my brother's boyfriend then he can sure as hell care for you." Classic chuckled. "i know for a fact that if he had two kids with my brother, edge cares about his own brother just as much as his wife and kids." Classic winked and gave Red a kiss. "so don't put yourself down over a little outburst from him, okay? i'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

Red sighed, his cramps started to settle. Classic was right. It was starting to pass. "i'm feeling better..." Red sat up and gave Classic a kiss on the teeth. They both blushed and they both flopped down onto the bed. Red moved over to Classic, his belly touching Classic's stained shirt. "do you wanna snuggle for a little bit?" Classic closed his eyes. "sure."

Classic wrapped his arms over Red, hugging him and kissing his cheek. His kisses then moved over to his teeth, teeth clacking together. Red just stared straight at Classic's eyes, pupils becoming smaller. His blush covered almost his entire face now.

"what's wrong, red?" Sans giggled. "n-nothing!" Red looked away. It was reminiscent of the time when they babysat their nieces. Sans gave Red one final kiss before he dozed off and started snoring.

"classic, why are you always so cute..." Red rubbed Classic's cheek. It was getting late. Red yawned and started to drift off himself. They laid there and slept, still hugging each other.


End file.
